


What would your mother think?

by Shade_Wilson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: That was first thing Billy's dad had said to him the night Max had caught him in bed with another guy.





	What would your mother think?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 6 am ok

“What would your mother think?”

That was first thing Billy's dad had said to him the night Max had caught him in bed with another guy. Or at least that's what Billy thinks it was. He had got beaten so badly that night it was a miracle he could remember anything. His mom had been gone for two years at that point. 

That question might have been worse than the beatings. Beatings didn't keep him up in the middle of the night. 

Billy didn't know what his mom would think about him preferring the comfort of men instead of women or his not so little crush on Steve Harrington. He could only imagine that she would be supportive of her son and want him to be happy with whoever he fell in love with. But he would never really know. 

Billy did know what she would think about somethings though. He knew what she would think about how he treated Max or how he threatened Lucas Sinclair or how he had beaten Steve Harrington's face to a bloody pulp.

Sometimes, Billy knew what his mother would think and sometimes he didn't. He couldn't tell which was worse.


End file.
